The present invention relates a hall call register and indicating device for an elevator arranged at least on one floor of a building served by the elevator.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,000 devices arranged on floors for the input of destination calls. In these devices the input of the calls takes place by means of direct destination keys on hall operation boards, where the key for the floor at which the passenger is located at that instant is missing in each case. After input of a call, a lamp arranged on the operation board lights up for confirmation. Subsequently the call is assigned to a car.
In the above-described device, the passenger is not advised directly at the call input location about the assigned car. This can, especially if many passengers are waiting on the same floor, lead to delays and jams in front of the elevator doors and strongly jeopardize the efficiency of the elevator installation. Furthermore, only the floor numbers are indicated on the devices for the input of the destination calls. This can be disadvantageous, if the passenger only knows his/her destination, for instance the garage in a department store or the name of a firm, but not the corresponding floor number.